Snowmobiles are a widely used means of transportation in snowy regions. They are especially popular for recreational purposes such as trail riding or racing.
The typical snowmobile is propelled by a rear mounted endless rubber track powered by a gasoline engine and steered by two forward mounted skis. The driver turns the snowmobile using a set of handlebars mounted at the upper end of a steering post. The steering post is connected through an arm at its lower end which is a torque inducing component, such that as the torque is transmitted along the steering post from the handlebars, the torque is then transferred through the arm to the steering linkages of the steering system to turn the skis in synchronized fashion with respect to the drive track.
Typical steering posts utilize plastic bearings to help control rotation about the longitudinal axis. Snowmobiles are operated on a variety of terrains, including ice, snow, and snow and icy rutted trails. As such, looseness and play in the steering is undesirable. By replacing the bearings with a ball stud, a steering post that allows a tight bearing tolerance and less play is provided. Additionally, replacing the conventional bearings with a ball stud provides a steering post that is lightweight and that has an overall more efficient design. Similar considerations are applicable to wheeled all terrain vehicles and other recreational vehicles that use a pair of front steering members, e.g. skis or wheels, for steering the vehicle.